The Aftermath of a Dream
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: It is well known in certain circles that certain jobs have a level of boredom when not busy. This is no different than with the Counter Terrorism Unit or CTU. What do they do when bored? Tell stories of course!
_Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own the characters of 24r, these belong to Fox. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only._

 _Summary:_

 _It is well known in certain circles that certain jobs have a level of boredom when not busy. This is no different than with the Counter Terrorism Unit or CTU. The CTU is so good at what it does and so secret that no one knows they exist, which is fine as when the CTU of Colorado Springs gets board, they tell stories, and those stories, well they get more and more, well let's check in and see what they come up with…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jack and Tony were good friends, very good friends and that is what made them so good at their jobs. CTU was deep cover, no one knew they existed and no one knew all the hard work they did. Most of it was intelligence gathering, ferreting out moles and sleeper agents bent on terrible awful stuff on American soil. They could not take on the world and that was not their role, they took care of what went bump in the night at home as it were and left the world to the world. Which was why Jack was board, as was Tony and so it was a tale was weaved one night many years ago that really could only come out of board minds.

Now the men were a contrast in looks, Jack Bauer was a blond haired, brown-eyed man, and very good looking, lean, tanned and strong as only a man who loves the outdoors can be. Tony Alameda (no that is not misspelled, he really spelled it this way, and oh never mind) was dark Latin in every way, he was a heartthrob and he knew it, though he never would dare stray from his dark haired fiery tempered wife Michelle who had been part of the one time terrorist organization the Irish Republican Army or IRA (which was doing other stuff now which even Jack was not fully aware of, but it did involve taking down terrorists now themselves).

"So twenty-four hours, you think we can put together a story that long?" Tony asked.

"Oh yea, that we can do." Jack said, "we have down time and need to keep our minds in sharp order, even after everything that has happened."

"Well, this will be fun." Tony said, "Who gets killed off first?"

"Me might as well make this really fun." Scott Baylor said walking up smirking, his dark hair tousled and his suit rumpled, "I mean that sets the bar really high."

It took weeks, but a story emerged and it was Terri Bauer who read it and wanted to lock her toddler daughter up at once. Or shoot her husband, though she knew that Kara would never dare do something so stupid as sneak out of the house. She was impressed, the level of intrigue, the assassination attempt on senator Palmer? Since when did the head of CTU have political ambitions? He would not be amused; he was a soldier, not a politician, probably why Jack had insisted on including him in the story.

"This is messed up." Terri said running a hand through her long red (not short brown) hair, "why did you change my hair?"

"I did." Tony said, "easier to kill you off."

"Oh really?" Terri said, "I was kidding when I said you should off me, and Kara is not Kim, not blond and not old enough to be in this story!"

"It's why we changed the name." Jack said.

"Yes, and I died early, really early too, shows I am a good boss." Scott said helpfully.

"This would make for terrible TV, it would never stand the test of time, and it's lazy to put this in LA too." Terri said.

"Not really, " Michelle said, "smart, who would suspect Colorado?"

"Oh no real reason, NORAD, the Academy, several airbases, white sands and Roswell close by." Ryan Chappelle, a balding man who looked more middle manager than the ruthless assassin he was. "Still, great story but only one day, you will have to have another story now, we have to keep this going."

"Terri is dead, we did the best job we could, how could we top that?" George Mason asked.

"Well I thought a nuclear bomb would be awesome…" Nina said smirking from where she sat in a dark corner, "I mean you killed my best friend off, you can't top that easily."

"Fine, nuclear bomb it is." Jack said.

With that Jack got to work and had an evil idea, it was time for George to die and he had just the thing for him. Little did he know what George had in store for him.


End file.
